


Interlude

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Missing Scene, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows her smiles and her silences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Her spare uniform trousers have creased in the trunk of his car. The Colonel winces as he buttons his jacket.

He knows her smiles and her silences, so the look in her eyes can’t be hard to read. When he kisses her, it is a reassurance.

Riza pushes back, clutches at him, and turns it into something far more desperate.

Neither of them knows what he’s about to walk into exactly, but it feels like the jaws of the beast.

He runs his hand through her hair once before she clips it up.

When they drive again, they don’t speak.


End file.
